I hate My Hubby
by Kim Yurii
Summary: Mungkin ceritaaa kayak gini udah biasa tapi biar bagaimanapun Yurii pengen publish FF ini,.. habis yurii punya mimpi bisa married ama Key oppa hahaha #Buaaghh jatoh dari langit,. sakit T T
1. Chapter 1

Title : I hate My Hubby

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Short Chaptered

Genre : Sugary Sweet (romance)

Rating : All ages *tua muda kakek nenek juga boleh hha

Main Cast

Kim ki bum as Key

Choi Minho as Minho

Park Eunhye as Eunhye

Jung Yura as Yura

"Mwo apa maksudnya ini? " aku masih tak percaya dengan ucapan appaku

"Semuanya terserah padamu Key,.. kau hanya harus memilih, kalau kau ingin terus melihat kekasihmu menderita kau pergi saja bersamanya dan jangan harap kau bisa kembali kerumah ini, atau turuti semua kataku dan tentu saja appa berjanji akan menjamin kehidupan kekasihmu diluar sana,.." bentakan keras menggema disetiap sudut ruang mewah ini.

"Tapi aku mencintainya appa,. Jebal bantulah dia appa, tapi aku juga tak mungkin meninggalkannya," aku masih berusaha memohon pada lelaki paruh baya yang keras ini

"Pilih saja, apa kau akan terus melihatnya menderita? Atau membiarkannya pergi dengan tenang ke Perancis?"

"baiklah , akan kuturuti semua katamu tapi jika appa berbohong. Bahkan akulah yang akan melangkahkan kakiku sendiri keluar dari rumah ini." Aku tak bisa melawan semua keinginan appa, semua ini kulakukan karena aku begitu mencintaimu,.. aku sungguh mencintaimu Yura jeongmal mianhae,…

Akhirnya aku melepasnya pergi dan hanya ini yang ia tinggalkan untukku, sepucuk surat

* Key,.. chagiya,.. maafkan aku semua ini salahku, andai saja keluaga kami tak banyak berhutang appaku tak perlu memohon bantuan appamu, kurasa ini sudah takdir kita, jadi lupakanlah aku, begitupun aku meski ini akan terasa sulit aku akan berusaha menghapus namamu dalam hatiku,. Bye .. *

- 2 years later -

- author pov -

"Eomma,.. haruskah aku menikah diusiaku sekarang ini?" rengek gadis berparas manis pada seorang nyonya besar yang sedang bersiap keluar dari mobil hitamnya yang mewah,.

"tenanglah chagii,.. dulu eomma juga sudah dijodohkan bahkan sewaktu eomma masih dibangku SMA,.." balas wanita glamour itu.

"tapi eomma, aku bahkan belum mengenal siapa oppa itu sebenarnya,." Gadis berbalut gaun putih yang indah itu nampak sedikit khawatir,..

"tenang saja,. Eomma dan appa dulu juga tidak saling kenal, tapi lama-kelamaan cinta itu pasti datang,.. kau jadilah istri yang baik ya untuk suamimu,."

*teng teng teng teng,… teng teng teng teng * Suara dentingan piano mulai terdengar seiring langkah manis Eunhye menuju altar yang sudah berhias ratusan bunga cantik.

- Eunhye pov -

Eotteohke, aku masih tak percaya rasanya baru kemarin aku beranjak dari bangku sma dan sekarang aku sudah berada di depan altar bersama namja yang bahkan baru kukenal selama 2 bulan,.. deg degh *jantungku masih terus berdegup bergantian seiring peluh mengalir lembut di keningku,.

Kuberanikan diriku mendongakkan wajahku, dari balik kain penup wajahku terlihat samar wajah tegas seorang namja, Key oppa, kenapa dia bahkan tak terlihat grogi,.

*Di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaatNya yg hadir, saya menerima Park Eunhye sebagai isteri saya, yang merupakan karunia Tuhan. Saya berjanji akan senantiasa mengasihi dan menolongnya dan setia baik di dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, di kala untung maupun malang, sesuai dengan kewajiban seorang suami yang baik. Saya dan isteri saya akan senantiasa berbakti kepada Tuhan dan hidup suci dengan mematuhi firmanNya, sampai maut meisahkan kami*

Omoo,.. oppa dia mengucapkannya dia mengucap ikrar,. Bagaimana bisa bahkan dia tidak gemetar,..

Dengan begitu gugup akhirnya aku mampu menyelesaikan ikrarku,,.. kini tiba saatnya mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanita

Meski aku sudah mempersiapkan seluruh keberanianku tapi aku sedikit takut,

Seketika tangan key oppa menggenggam erat tanganku seperti merasakan kegalauanku, kutatap mata nan tajam itu lalu dia tersenyum lembut meyakinkanku bahwa aku akan baik saja,.

Hana,.. dul,.. set,… kututup rapih kedua mataku dan kurasakan sesuatu yang begitu lembut menyentuh bibirku, lembut dan dingin rasanya bagai tersentuh salju , baru sekejap aku menikmatinya ,. Kenapa malah sudah berakhir, upacarapun selesai setelah kulemparkan bucket bunga terdengar riuh para tamu memberi ucapan selamat,.. dan kini aku akan segera pulang, pulang kerumah baruku hanya aku dan suamiku Key oppa.

Oppa kenapa dia hanya terdiam ya, apa sebenarnya dia juga grogi, hehhehe makanya dari tadi dia mencoba merilekskan diri dengan mendengarkan ipodnya. Hhe aku tak menyangka aku punya suami yang begini cool

- New House -

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar kami, kalian boleh pergi " Oppa mulai menyuruh seluruh pengawalku pergi, setelah menikah dengan oppa aku akan terbebas dari para pengawal yeeyy,..

"Mana barang-barangmu? Sini biar aku saja yang bawa" ucap Key oppa lembut,..

Aku hanya menyambutnya dengan senyum termanisku, rasanya seperti memiliki pangeran dalam dongeng untuk dirimu sendiri.

"Kau lelah kan? Istirahatlah disini " Ommoo oppa menyuruhku berbaring di ranjang ini,. Eotteohke aku tahu kami sudah menikah tapi aku kan masih belum siap untuk melakukannya,.. Key oppa,. Bagaimana ini,..

"Andwae.. oppa, jeongmal mianhae tapi tapi,. aku tak bisa melakukannnya . "teriakku histeris

"Mwo? Memang apa yang mau kulakukan?" balasnya

"itu,..Bukankah sebagai pengantin baru kita akan melakukannya? Tapi aku tidak bisa o"

"Hahh apa maksudmu? Apa kau pikir kita benar-benar sudah menikah? aku tegaskan sekali lagi padamu, aku menikah denganmu semata-mata karena perintah appa,. Aku tak bisa melawan perintahnya saat ini tapi aku pasti akan mencari cara supaya kita bisa bercerai meski tidak akan secepat itu." Ucap oppa dengan serius.

"apa? Bercerai? Waeyo?"

"tentu saja karena kita tidak saling cinta, kau belum mengenalku kan? Kurasa kau juga hanya mematuhi perintah keluargamu saja kan? Lagi pula apa kau tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang kau cinta?" jelas oppa

"ah,.. tapi. Baiklah aku sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang oppa rencanakan, tapi kurasa aku memang belum tahu siapa oppa, aku juga selalu bermimpi menikah dengan pangeran yang mencintaiku" aku tak mengerti tapi kurasa ini bukan hal yang buruk

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, dan ingat berpura-puralah kau tak tahu apa-apa soal ini, jangan beritahu siapapun terutama keluarga kita ! Araso? Dan tenanglah aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu karena kita akan tidur diruang terpisah. Anyyeong" huahh,.. yang barusan itu oppa menatapku dengan pandangan sangat tajam,.. apa benar dia Key oppa ,.. dia terlihat berbeda.

- Harinya -

Kriinggg Kriinggg *Buagh aku mulai tak tahan dengan deringan jam wekerku ini jadi kuputuskan membuka mataku.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, tak ada masakan satupun, biasanya kan jam segini Bibi Myung sudah menyiapkan masakan mewah kalau aku dirumah,. Tapi aku baru sadar bukankah aku baru saja pindah kerumah baruku dan suamiku, hehe tentu saja tidak akan ada bibi.

"Key oppa,.. apa kau sudah bangun? " kulihat dia tak ada dikamarnya, jadi aku mencoba melihat meja kerjanya lalu secarik kertas seperti memo terpampang dimonitor notebooknya,.

*aku pergi bekerja dan akan pulang sore ini, ada beberapa kudapan di dalam Kulkas!*

Kenapa dia bekerja pagi sekali, dan kenapa hanya ada kudapan? Sepertinya aku harus pesan makanan lagi . huft aku kan tidak terbiasa makan masakan biasa bahkan kudapan,. Huft

## Beberapa jam berselang dan matahari sudah bersinar terang tepat diatas langit ##

Aku bosan,.. tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan disini, kurasa akan menyenangkan mengunjungi perusahaan suamiku, jadi kuputuskan untuk segera brangkat melihat Key oppa.

- Office -

Whuaa,… disini banyak sekali orang,. Tapi dimana ya ruangan Key oppa,.

"Noona ada yang bisa saya Bantu? " sapa seorang Teller padaku

"ah,.. aku ingin bertemu suamiku, namanya Key "

"Aigoo,.. jadi noona istri pak direktur? Maafkan saya noona, saya tidak tahu, beliau sedang rapat bersama Client . Mari saya antarkan nona ke ruang beliau."balasnya

Ruangan Key benar-benar menarik, interiornya yang super keren, sofa lembut, dinding Grey berhias garis garis warna pelangi, aku suka ruangannya,.

Beberapa foto kecil Key oppa terpajang rapih diatas mejanya, "aigoo dia manis sekali, aku masih tak menangka dia ini suamiku" Lalu saat kubuka laci mejanya aku lihat album foto pernikahan kami,

Kalau diperhatikan ekspresi Key oppa sama semua, dia hanya tersenyum kecil , biar begitu dia tetap terlihat tampan.

Keasyikanku ternyata tak bertahan lama, aku benar-benar merasa bosan untuk kesekian kalinya, kuputuskan untuk melihat ruang rapat.

Dari balik dinding kaca aku melihat seorang namja berdiri tegap diantara yang lain yang sedang sibuk memperhatikannya, menyampaikan beberapa hal entah apa yang pasti semua mata tak bisa lepas dari namja itu, Key oppa dia terlihat jauh lebih keren saat memimpin rapat, dadaku berdegup melihatnya, deg deg deg,.

30 menit berlalu dan aku masih terus menatapnya dai luar, tapi mataku terasa berat semakin berat dan entah sejak kapan aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

- Rapat Selesai -

-author pov-

"aish siapa dia? Apa karyawan disini? Kenapa bisa tidur dijam kerja seperti ini, tidak sopan " bisik beberapa rang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat dan segera berlalu,

Ada apa sih ini? Kenapa mereka berbisik-bisik seperti itu *batin key dalam hati (yaeyalah dalam hati masak dalam kresek *author sarap )

"Mwoo? Eunhye? Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana dia bisa kemari , lalu kenapa dia tidur ditempat seperti ini, aigoo,. Aku tak percaya ini."Karena begitu susah dibangunkan akhirnya Key terus berada disampingnya, mencoba membangunkan Eunhye meski hasilnya nihil,. Beberapa jam kemudian

"hoaamzzz,.. wuah badanku pegal-pegal dimana ya aku,..?" Pekik Eunhye yang masih setengah sadar

"akhinya kau bisa bangun juga bocah, kupikir kau itu kerbau atau beruang kutub yang sedang hibernasi yang tidak akan bangun dari tidur lelapnya" jawab Key oppa yang nampak kesal

"Omona,. Aku lupa aku kan kesini ingin menemui oppa, hehe, mian oppa habis aku ngantuk sekali menunggu oppa, ini aku bawakan makanan," balas Eunhye

"Kau , aku tidak pernah memintamu kemari jadi jangan kesini lagi kalau hanya ingin mempermalukanku, Lalu kenapa kau tidak kuliah?" bentak Key

"kita kan baru saja menikah jadi aku ambil cuti kuliah, lagipula kenapa aku tidak boleh menemuimu?" Kini balik eunhye yang merasa kesal.

"Untuk apa cuti segala, aku tak mau tahu mulai besok kau harus kuliah. Sekarang pulanglah," Key masih terus meninggikan nada suaranya

"kenapa jadi kau mengatur hidupku?"teriak Eunhye.

"karena aku Suamimu. Turuti saja semua kataku, dan pulanglah, jangan lupa bawa makananmu itu aku tidak suka masakan instant" Key pun bergegas meninggalkan Eunhye sendirian,.

Akhirnya Eunhye yang kesal pun memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah,

"Kurang ajar, menyebalkan tidak tahu diri, pabo saram, Michyeo namja, nappeun namja, kenapa aku bisa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh suamiku sendiri bahkan appaku saja memperlakukanku bagai tuan putri, sebel sebel sebel apa salahnya main keperusahaan suaminya? Lalu apa maksudnya harus kuliah ? padahal aku uda bersyukur banget bisa cuti" Krekk,..

Tiba-tiba saja hak sepatu Eunhye patah

"Omona,. Bagaimana ini,…" Buaagghhhhh akhirnya Eunhye pun terjatuh,

"ya tuhan betapa besar keagunganmu,. T_T bagaimana mungkin aku terjatuh tapi sama sekali tak merasa sakit " ucap Eunhye gembira

"tentu saja kau tak merasa sakit noona, kau kan jatuh diatasku, sudah pasti orang yang tertimpalah yang merasa sakit,"

"Astaga , jeongmal mianhamnida ,mollayo." Ternyata eunhye sukses mendarat diatas tubuh seorang namja yang sungguh amat sangat tampan

"Berhati-hatilah kalau jalan noona, ^_^ yaah?" namja tadi bukannya kesal malah tersenyum pada Eunhye,

Setelah meminta maaf Eunhye segera bangun dan meneruskan perjalanannya pulang, tapi sepertinya akan terasa sulit karena dia harus melepas sebelah sepatunya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu, akan sangat sulit bagi seorang wanita pulang dengan sepatu sebelah seperti itu, tenang saja aku bukan orang jahat kok" Entah kenapa wajah manis namja itu mampu menghipnotis Eunhye hingga dengan begitu saja ia mau naik ke mobil orang yang bahkan belum ia kenal baik itu.

"siapa namamu noona? Lalu dimana rumahmu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan dikantorku?" ucap namja itu

"aku kesini ingin menemui suamiku, tapi kurasa dia tidak senang kalau aku kemari, dia bahkan mengusirku " balas Eunhye

"Kenapa dia mengusirmu?" Tanya namja itu

"entahlah yang pasti dia bahkan tidak menghargai pengorbananku, sebelumnya aku sama sekali belum pernah pergi keluar rumah sendirian, tapi sekarang saat kuberanikan diriku untuk pergi sendiri bahkan aku sempat membeli makanan di pusat perbelanjaan dia justru menolaknya, huft " jawab eunhye kesal

"hahaha,.. kau itu lucu sekali, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama suamimu? Dia 1 perusahaan kan denganku? Mungkin saja aku kenal,"

"Namanya Key dia direktur kok diperusahaanmu,.." balas Eunhye singkat,

"Mwo? Jadi kau istrinya Key, mianhamnida mollaseo,. Aku terlalu sibuk kemarin bahkan aku belum sempat menghadiri pernikahan kalian, perkenalkan namaku Minho Choi Minho sahabat suamimu,."

"Minho~ssi,. ^0^ " balas Eunhye

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu , panggil dengan namaku saja , karena aku sahabat suamimu jadi aku ingin kita lebih akrab."

"Kalau begitu boleh kupanggil Minho oppa? Yah?"

Deg deg, seketika jantung minho berdegup kencang saat Eunhye memanggilnya seperti itu,

"oh ya ngomong-ngomong kau bilang Key mengusirmu ya? Haha dia itu tidak berubah, selalu saja bersikap sok didepan para yeoja, mungkin saja dia hanya sedang lelah jadi dia agak emosi, " jelas minho

"kalau begitu oppa tahu bagaimana caranya supaya Key oppa merasa senang, oppa kan sahabatnya, beritahu aku yah . ayolah,.. " Eunhye mulai merengek-rengek manis pada Minho, mungkin Eunhye tak menyadarinya tapi sikapnya yang seperti itu bagi sebagian namja membuatnya terlihat manis begitupun minho

"Entahlah, yang kutahu dia suka seseorang memasakkan makanan yang lezat untukna, tapi bukan sesuatu yang instant "

"tapi aku nggak bisa masak,.." jawab Eunhye polos

"kalau begitu secangkir kopi atau capucino setelah bekerja pasti menyenangkan apalagi setelah itu sudah siap air panas untuk mandi."

"kalau itu saja sih mudah,.. lihat saja Key oppa pasti akan menyukainya hehehe "

*apakah saran minho kali ini akan berguna? Hohoho

Tunggu saja kelanjutannya,..


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I hate My Hubby

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Short Chaptered

Genre : Sugary Sweet (romance)

Rating : All ages *tua muda kakek nenek juga boleh hha

Main Cast

Kim ki bum as Key

Choi Minho as Minho

Park Eunhye as Eunhye

Jung Yura as Yura

## Pulang Kerja ## author pov nich

"Aku pulang,.. " ucap Key sembari membuka pintu rumahnya yang begitu mewah

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat istrinya sudah berdandan mencolok (sebenernya si bisa dibilang kayak badut)

"apa yang kau lakukan? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Key bergidik

"aku hanya ingin terlihat cantik didepan suamiku, hehehe bagaimana aku cantik kan?"

"hah,.. entahlah, kadang aku bingung kau itu bisa bercermin nggak sih," jawab key sambil menahan tawanya

"isshh oppa menyebalkan dech,.. oh ya ngomong-ngomong ini kopi buatanku, minumlah kau pasti suka, aku berlatih seharian ini membuatnya"

Tanpa pikir panjang key menerima kopi buatan istrinya dengan senyum manis

"puuufftttt,… Hoooekkkk , Kau ini ingin meracuniku atau apa? Mana ada kopi yang begini pahit,.!" Tak disangka ternyata reaksi Key diluar perkiraan Eunhye,.

"Mian oppa,.. padahal aku sudah berusaha agar terasa enak, T_T , kalau begitu oppa mandi saja dulu sudah kusiapkan air panas,."

"Ne,." jawab key Lemas,..

Tak berapa lama,..

"uwaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Eunhye,.. apa kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku dengan air yang sangat panas ini?" Teriak key keras dari dalam kamar mandi,..

"ada apa oppa,… kau kenapa? Kyyyaaaaaa! "" Eunhye yang panic justru langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi dan menjumpai suaminya dalam keadaan naked tanpa sehelai benangpun menutup tubuhnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, kenapa justru menerobos masuk? Cepat keluar!" Key segera menutup pintu kamar mandinya,. Dan beberapa saat ia telah menyelesaikan semuanya,..

"aigoo,… apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa sejak tadi kau terus disini?,.. hey Eunhye kau mendengarku kan?" Sepertinya key baru sadar bahwa eunhye masih membatu saat ini, mungkin karena terlallu syok, itu pertama kalinya bagi eunhye melihat seorang namja telanjang dihadapannya seperti itu,

"hey kenapa justru kau yang syokk? harusnya akulah yang seperti itu, sudahlah cepat atau lambat kau juga akan melihat yang seperti itu, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan lupakan kejadian barusan,." Ucap key yang kemudian bergegas kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

- Eunhye Pov -

Huah,.. yang tadi itu apa ya? Bagaimana bisa aku melihatnya telanjang,.. Key oppa terlihat sexy,.. . tiiddaakkkk kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya,.. jantungku rasanya mau copot, ayolah jantung ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk terus berdetak seperti ini,.

JJDEERRR ,.. suara halilintar terdengar keras sore itu, hujan begitu lebat,

Eomma,.. aku takut petirr,.. bagaimana ini hiks,.. sebaiknya aku kekamar key oppa,..

"oppa,.. " kulihat oppa sedang sibuk mengutak atik notebooknya

"apalagi? Apa kau belum puas seharian ini terus menggangguku?" bentak key keras

"tapi aku takut petir " ucapku gemetar

"jangan bercanda! Kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi, kembalilah kekamarmu! Sekarang!" bentakkannya yang terakhir itu membuatku takut.

Tapi aku juga takut petir

Oh ya bukannya tadi siang minho oppa memberikan nomer ponselnya padaku,. Apa aku telfon dia saja ya,.

"Yeoboseyo,.. nuguya?" jawab minho

"oppa,. Ini aku eunhye,.." balasku

"ada apa? Apa ada masalah dengan key lagi? Wae? bare"

"oppa,. Aku takut petir hikss, huaa,.. aku takut, key oppa juga tidak mengizinkanku kekamarnya."

"apa? Jadi kalian tidak 1 kamar? " jawab minho kaget

"Ani,.. kami kan tidak benar-benar menikah,.untuk apa 1 kamar?" balasku polos

"apa? Apa maksudnya kalian tidak benar-benar menikah?' Minho terdengar semakin kaget

"Aigoo aku lupa aku tak boleh menceritakannya pada siapapun, oppa kumohon ber[ura-puralah tak tahu." Pintaku padanya

"aku tak mengerti tapi baiklah aku anggap aku tak tahu akan hal ini,. Kau bilang kau takut petir kan? Sembunyilah dibalik selimut, atau pergilah duduk disudut ruanganmu, aku akan menemanimu dari sini." Suara lembut oppa benar-benar menyihir ketakutanku, andai saja Key oppa bisa seperti ini,.

- Keesokan harinya -

Seperti biasa aku terbangun karena jam wekerku,.. kulihat Key oppa sudah tidak ada,. Dia pasti sudah berangkat kerja, bahkan tanpa sarapan? Kenapa aku jadi begitu mengkhawatirkannya ya?, apa mungkin aku mulai menyukainya?,.. ah ani ani,.. . kenapa aku berfikir seperti itu.

Oh ya hari ini aku harus kuliah, tapi sebelum kekampus aku ingin membuat kopi untuk oppa,.yah aku akan berusaha membuat sebaik mungkin.

## office ##

"selamat siang noona,.." itu eller yang kemarin sepertinya dia tahu aku ingin menemui suamiku, jadi dia langsung menunjukan dimana key oppa sekarang,..

"oppa,.. kau berangkat pagi sekali hari ini,.." sapaku riang.

"ck, kau? Sudah kubilang jangan kemari, bukankah kau harus kuliah?"jawab key oppa sinis

"tapi aku kemai membawakan kopi untukmu, setelah ini aku ke kampus kok"

"Pergi saja ke kampus aku sedang sibuk, dan bawa juga kopi buatanmu, " Key bergegas pergi dengan beberapa file arsip ditangannya meninggalkanku sendiri disini,..

Uwh kesell,…

"Eunhye kenapa kemari? Menemui suamimu?" seorang namja dastang dan menyapaku

"Minho oppa,.. hikz key oppa tak menyukai kopi buatanku, katanya ini mengerikan,."

"jinja? Boleh aku mencobanya?,.." Minho oppa lalu mengajakku ke sebuah lantai paling atas gedung ini, lantai tanpa atap yang sejuk,..

"ini,.. untuk oppa,.." kutuangkan secangkir kopi buatanku,.

"puufttt,.. hahaha pantas saja key tak menyukainya ini terasa sedikit pahit, "

"ya~~ oppa sama saja dengan key oppa, menyebalkan . " kugembungkan pipiku

"jangan marah seperti itu, hanya saja key terbiasa menyesap secangkir kopi yang sangat enak buatan temannya, jadi yang seperti ini mungkin sedikit menggangu, kalau kau mau aku akan mengajarimu membuat kopi,.." tawar minho lembut

"tapi aku ada kuliah,."

"kalau begitu besok saja kau kemari,.. araso?"

"ne oppa , ara ."

[- Univers -]

Uwh gara-gara key oppa aku harus kembali ke kampus, huaa padahal aku benci sekolah, lagipula mata kuliah hari ini adalah bahasa inggris,.. aku kan paling nggak bisa yang beginian,

"hey Eunhye bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan direktur perusahaan Cheongnam itu? Kenapa malah kekampus lagi bukannya Honeymoon gitu? " goda minzy sahabatku

"jangan tanyakan hal itu " jawabku kesal

"Good afternoon everybody, My name is Yura call me miss Yura , I'll be here as your new English teacher, and I hope all of you could speak English on my class If you disobey my instruction and my rules, just be ready to face lot of punishment from me"

"hey minzy dia guru baru ya? Dia ngomong apaan sih?" inilah yang kubenci dari bahasa inggris aku sama sekali nggak ngerti dia ngomong apa,.

"Don't you understand what I've ask to you Miss Eunhye, if you want to talk with your friend you have to use English understand?" bentak keras guru baru itu padaku,..

Wuah benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, aku harus menghadapi guru bahasa inggris yang mengerikan seperti itu.

Annyeong haseyo,.. aku pulang,..sepertinya key oppa juga sudah pulang, kulihat tasnya tergeletak begitu saja di balcon,

Kulihat key oppa terlelap didepan notebooknya,. Oppa munkin dia terlalu lelah, kenapa namja sekecil ini harus bekerja begitu keras , aku terus memperhatikan tiap detil wajahnya, tampan, oppa begitu tampan, rasanya aku ingin memilikinya,.. deg deg,.. jantungku kembali berdetak , karena aku tidak ingin jantung ini semain parah kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan oppa .

"yeoboseyo? Nona muda? Ada apa? Bibi rindu padamu,.." aku mendengar suara bibi Myung seperti biasa terlihat khawatir padaku,

"nado,. Pogoshipeoyo ahjumma , bibi bisakah bibi membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk suamiku? Sepertinya dia begitu lelah bahkan belum sempat makan," pintaku manja

"tentu noona, bibi pasti segera kesana "

- Key pov -

Aigoo aku tertidur lagi, sudah 3 hari ini aku lembur terus makanya aku jadi gampang lelah begini, oh ya apa eunhye sudah makan ya?

"hahaha bibi jangan seperti itu, bibi harus mengajariku dengan benar, aku kan juga ingin bisa membuat sendiri masakan untuk suamiku,." Kulihat eunhye sedang bersama bibi myung

"noona, nanti tangan anda terluka kalu memegang pisaunya seperti itu, " ucap bibi itu khawatir

"tak apa bibi meski harus terluka aku ingin membuat key oppa menikmati makanannya," gadis itu manis sekali, deg deg,.. kenapa aku jadi berdebar ya, apa karena senyumnya,.

"ehemm,.. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" sapaku

"uwaa,.. key oppa sudah bangun ya? Tunggulah sebentar oppa makananmu akan segera siap, hhehee" jawabnya sambil meringis manis,

"noona bibi pulang dulu ya, " pamit bibi myung

"kenapa kau tak makan malam bersama saja?" tanyaku

"ah tidak perlu tuan, saya harus segera kembali kerumah menyiapkan makan malam untuk nyonya besar juga. Permisi tuan, tolong jaga dan rawat nona dengan baik,."

## ruang makan ##

"oppa, lihat semua masakan ini adalah buatan bibi Myung,. Hhahha tapi aku juga membantunya lho, pokoknya karena hari ini oppa sudah terlalu lelah, oppa harus makan yang banyak biar sehat" anak ini kenapa dia begitu mempedulikanku, bahkan eomma dan appa tak pernah begitu antusias menyiapkan makan untukku.

"gomawo,.. kau juga makanlah,.. "

"oppa boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya

"Ne,.. katakanlah,.." jawabku singkat

"bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu? Bolehkah aku terus menjadi istrimu? "

Uhuukk ,…

Deg degh degh degh apa ini, apa yang gadis ini katakana, aku

"apa yang kau pikirkan, makan saja makananmu dan jangan pikirkan hal seperti itu,."

"tapi aku menyukai oppa,.. mulai hari ini izinkan aku mencintaimu dan aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku,! Aku sudah selesai makan, aku mau belajar dulu setelah ini besok aku ada ujian bahasa inggris. Dah oppa hehehehe "

Anak itu bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

- keesokan harinya -

Hari ini aku ada meeting lagi dengan client dan aku juga harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepat mungkin , sepertinya appa tidak akan melupakan makan malam bersama kami.

Huft seperti biasa gadis itu belum terbangun dari tidurnya, entah kenapa rasanya nyaman sekali memandangnya yang sedang tertidur seperti itu.

"aku berangkat dulu ya eunhye " bisikku padanya.

- key pov end -

- author pov -

"Huaa,.. aku kesiangan lagi,.. aku harus segera ke kantor key , hari ini minho oppa janji mengajariku membuat kopi, " ucap eunhye yang baru saja tersadar dari mimpinya

## office ##

"Minho oppa,.. kau tidak sibuk kan? Ayo ajari aku bikin kopi" pinta eunhye

"Eunhye, kenapa kau tak lupa? Haha, ayo ikut aku sebentar, kita keruang OB" Minho pun mengajak eunhye ke ruang office boy yang ternyata sudah kosong tanpa penghuni,.

"Key itu suka kopi yang dalam keadaan panas langsung diseduh, jadi usahakan cangkirnyapun terasa hangat"

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukannya,."ucap Eunhye sambil merebut paksa teko panas Minho,.

"Eunhye berhati-hatilah ini sangat,.."

*Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaa

Belum selesai Minho bicara apa yang ia takutkan terjadi,. Tangan eunhye terkena air panas, alhasil ia langsung menjatuhkan teko dan cangkirnya, Eunhye bahkan sempat ingin membereskannya tapi tangannya yang mulai melepuh justru terkena sepihan kaca dari pecahan cangkir,..

"Gwenchanayo? Lihat tanganmu, berdarah,.. " tanpa basa-basi Minho menarik Eunhye dan langsung mengaliri tangannya dengan air dingin yang keluar dari kran,.. Eunhye menjerit kesakitan karena peri

"Pelan pelan Minho, ini sakit sekali ,.. "

- sementara itu dilain tempat-

"Tuan Key, istrimu datang lagi kemari beberapa saat yang lalu" ucap salah seorang teller diperusahaaan key

"Mwo? Geurae? Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?,.. dimana dia sekaang?" pekik Key

"sepertinya tuan Minho mengajaknya ke ruang OB saya tak tahu pasti untuk apa,." Jawab sang teller

Anak itu, apa sih yang dia lakukan bukankah aku sudah melarangnya kemari, dia pikir dia itu siapa *batin key kesal sambilbergegas menyusulnya,.

"Park Eunhye apa yang kau lakukan di,.. " sesaat setelah membuka pintu ruang OB Key benar-benar terkejaut melihat Minho sedang menyesap jari manis Eunhye, bahkan sebelah tangannya masih melingkar tubuh Eunhye yang sedang menghadap washtafle .

Entah kenapa pemandangan itu seperti menyulut kemarahan Key.

"Minho oppa tolong pelan sedikit, aigoo.."erang Eunhye

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Key masuk dan menarik paksa tubuh Eunhye,.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku ya~~~" bentak key keras sekali

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? TBC yah

RCL selalu ditunggu hohoho


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I hate My Hubby

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Short Chaptered

Genre : Sugary Sweet (romance)

Rating : All ages *tua muda kakek nenek juga boleh hha

Main Cast

Kim ki bum as Key

Choi Minho as Minho

Park Eunhye as Eunhye

Jung Yura as Yura

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Key masuk dan menarik paksa tubuh Eunhye,.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku ya~~~" bentak key keras sekali

Belum sempat minho menjelaskan situasi itu Key sudah melayangkan pukulan keras tepat ke wajah keopta minho,

"oppa hentikan, Minho oppa tidak melakukan apapun, aku saja yang ceroboh sampai-sampai tanganku terluka karena air panas dan pecahan kaca" jelas Eunhye panic

"Kau? Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Terluka? Ini pergilah ke apotik, beli obat dan segera pergi ke kampus , sore ini kau tak boleh terlambat!" bentak key pada Eunhye menyembunyikan seluruh kekhawatirannya

"aku ini sedang terluka ! kenapa sih oppa tak bisa bersikap lebih baik padaku, kalo Cuma obat bahkan rumah sakitpun bisa kubeli sendiri! Ini uangmu, aku akan segera berangkat," balas Eunhye kesal sambil membanting pintu ruang itu.

"Eunhye tunggu biar aku yang mengantarmu,.."

"untuk apa kau mengantarnya urusan kita belum selesai Minho, bagaimana bisa kau berduaan dengan istriku?" Tanya Key kesal

"apa? Istri? Apa benar kau menganggapnya istri? Kau bahkan tidak bisa bersikap baik saat istrimu terluka, istri yang begitu tulus mencintai suaminya kenapa bisa mendapatkan suami yang begini kejam", balas minho

"KAU! ,.."

"apa? Kau ingin memukulku lagi Key?"

"hah sudahlah, maafkan aku, aku hanya sedikit kesal, aku tak ingin ribut dengan sahabatku sendiri, aku kembali dulu" jawab key lemas.

- ## Univers ##-

"Hiks, Oppa tanganku masih sakit, padahal tadi sudah diobati oleh dokter pribadiku, Key oppa apa dia marah padamu? Maafkan aku ini gara-gara aku,.."ucap eunhye menyesal

"Sudahlah itu bukan salahmu, kalau sakit tiup saja pelan-pelan tanganmu bayangkan ada salju yang sejuk turun dan meleleh ditanganmu,. Sekarang tutup Ponselmu dulu dan lanjutkan pelajaran Inggrismu,.. annyeong,." Balas Minho sambil menutup telfonnya,.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan Eunhye masih harus tinggal dikelas karena Miss Yura menghukumnya, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dan harusnya Eunhye sudah harus bersiap untuk menerima jamuan makan dari appa dan eommanya Key,.

"Emm Miss, can I go now? My husband , I and his family we will dinner" ucap eunhye terbata-bata,.. ponselnya bergetar kencang, sepertinya sebuah pesan singkat masuk

"Could you speak clearly? If you wanna go you have to finish your exercise first " balas Miss yura

*Eodiesseo jigeum? Apa kau lupa kita akan menemui appa? * sambil hati-hati Eunhye membuka sms dari Key.

*aku sedang dalam masalah tolong jemput aku dikampus, guru inggrisku menahanku untuk sebuah hukuman, kumohon jemput aku secepatnya * balas eunhye

*dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dihukum, aku segera kesana,. * 1 balasan lagi dari Key

"Miss please let me go,.. this is important , oke?" masih dengan bahasa inggris seadanya Eunhye merengek pada guru baru yang meski berparas cantik namun lebih kejam dari kelihatannya.

Tok tok tok, suara pintu kelas diketok beberapa saat setelah itu.

"Yesss ,.. oh yess, that must be my husband Miss,.. can I go now?" pinta Eunhye girang.

"Come in please,.. " pinta Miss Yura pada Key oppa

" I'm so sorry to interrupt but I have to pick my wife up,…." Key perlahan memasuki kelas eunhye

"Kau.." balas Miss Yura kaget

"he is my husband miss,.. so I go now oke? " balas eunhye cengengesan,.

"Yura,.. bagaimana bisa,.."

"oppa mengenalnya? " Tanya eunhye heran

"kau naiklah ke mobil dulu, aku aka segera menyusulmu" pinta key dan tanpa basa-basipun Eunhye pergi begitu saja.

"Key, awalnya aku bermaksud menemuimu dan memberi kejutan besar, tapi tak kusangka justru kau yang lebih dulu mengejutkanku, kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Yura heran

"Yura, bagaimana kau bisa ada dikorea? Bukankah kau bilang kau takkan kembali? Appa sudah menjodohkanku dengan putrid dari mitra bisnisnya itu." Balas key singkat

"Key maafkan aku tapi sulit bagiku untuk melupakanmu, itu sebabnya aku belajar keras agar aku bisa kembali ke Korea,.."

*hello hello,.. * ponsel key terus berdering

"yeoboseyo? Ne araseo appa,. Aku akan segera berangkat bersama Eunhye"

"Mianhae Yura aku harus segera menemui appaku, aku akan menemuimu besok,"

Selama perjalanan Key hanya terdiam didalam mobil, ia masih terus memikirkan Yura,. Yura yang begitu ia cintai dahulu kini kembali lagi,

Dia benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan ini,

"oppa, kau berkeringat? Sini kubersihkan peluhmu " dengan tangannya yang masih terbalut perban Eunhye mengusap pelan bulir-bulir peluh yang menetes dari kening Key,.

"yang tadi siang itu, mianhae, aku hanya sedikit panic kau terluka, gwenchana?" Tanya key lembut

"Ne oppa, gwenchana. Hehe ini pertama kalinya oppa mengkhawatirkanku meski tanganku harus tersayat puluhan kalipun akan kulakukan bila bisa membuat oppa khawatir seperti ini." Balas Eunhye sambil tersenyum manis , manis sekali

"jangan berkata bodoh seperti itu, jangan sampai kau terluka. Dan kuharap jangan terlalu menyayangiku,.." balas key

"ha? Wae?" Tanya eunhye heran,… "lupakan saja,.."

- 's House -

"Annyeonghaseyo " eunhye dan key mengucap salam bersamaan.

"Lihat siapa ini, menantu kita yang paling cantik,.. " balas eommanya Key oppa

"eomma jangan terlalu memujinya seperti itu, oh ya aku akan kekamarku dulu sebentar, mengambil beberapa arsip yang dulu kutinggalkan disini,. Eunhye kau pergilah dulu menemui appa,.." ucap Key.

Key bergegas menuju kamar lamanya, ia kesana untuk mengambil beberapa arsip sampai ia menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna merah , kotak yang berisi berbagai macam benda yang akan mengingatkannya pada yura,..

"Yura, kenapa kau kembali saat aku berusaha melupakanmu, apa mungkin masih tersisa perasaanku padamu,? Sebaiknya aku menyimpan kotak ini disini.

Key yang sudah menemukan arsipnya segera menuruni tangga lantai 2 dan menuju ruang tengah,..

"hahaha ~ benarkah? Jadi kau mengintipnya? " terdengar suara berat seorang pria setengah baya dari ruang itu, ini bahkan pertama kalinya bagi key melihat appanya tertawa girang seperti itu,.

"Ne,. appa, bahkan dia tidak merasa syok sama sekali tapi aku terus saja membatu diluar pintunya" balas Eunhye

"tanganmu,. Kenapa terluka " giliran eomma yang bertanya pada Eunhye

"oh luka ini, hehe … aku tadi belajar membuat kopi yang enak supaya key oppa menyukainya tapi tanganku malah tersiram air panas, beginilah jadinya,.." jelas eunhye

"Kau terluka hanya karena ingin membuat kopi?,. mulai besok akan kucarikan kau Chef khusus untuk semua keperluanmu " jawab appa khawatir,.

"aniyo appa, jangan , aku ingin belajar membuat sendiri sampai key oppa menyukai makanan ataupun kopi buatanku, meski harus terluka berkali-kalipun aku siap, kalau tangan kiriku terluka aku masih punya tangan kanan, meski sakit tapi aku ingin melihat key oppa tersenyum,." Jawab eunhye polos

"Kalau begitu belajarlah menjadi istri yang baik ya?, kalau kau mau kemarilah eomma akan mengajarimu memasak,"

"Ne eomma, ,.. eomma, appa , jeongmal kamsahabnida sudah melahirkan dan membesarkan key oppa dengan begitu baik, aku akan terus menjaganya "

Degh degh degh, ini pertama kalinya bagi key mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal seperti itu disadari atau tidak sepertinya benih cinta mulai tumbuh dalam hati Key.

"ehem,.. apa? Siapa yang menjaga siapa? Dasar gadis bandel, eomma appa ayo kita makan"

Malam itu menjadi malam yang terasa begitu hangat, Key bisa bercengkrama bahkan bercanda bersama appanya.

- Keesokkan harinya -

"Huah semalam itu benar benar melelahkan, Eunhye, apa anak itu masih tertidur pulas yah?" pikir key yang baru saja selesai mandi. Ia segera bergegas menuju dapur,..

Tapi pemandangan lain terlihat didapurnya itu, benar-benar berantakan , kacau balau, semuanya tergeletak tak karuan disana lalu disudut ruang itu seorang gadis kecil sedang berbincang dengan telfonya

"bibi, dipotongnya gimana sih, kenapa tanganku tergores lagi, sakit tadi lobaknya juga kupotong gede-gede. Ini pasti tidak enak."

"erg hemm,.. " erang key

"Key oppa,.. aku.. maafkan aku jadi berantakan seperti ini, aku akan segera membereskannya " dengan sigap Eunhye menutup ponselnya

"bagaimana jadi enak kalau sayurnya saja terkena darahmu, sudah kubilangkan kau tak perlu melakukannya, tanganmu jadi terluka kan? Mana yang sakit?"

"oppa,.. aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang,." Dengan lembut key membersihkan luka ditangan kanan eunhye, dia menyesap darahnya dan mulai menutup lukanya dengan plester.

"Sini biar aku saja yang masak,.." ucap key lembut

"oppa,.. kau bisa masak? " Eunhye malah terheran heran,

"tentusaja aku bisa, masakanku bahkan tidak kalah dengan masakan bibi Myungmu itu,.akan kutunjukan bagaimana seorang pria yang harus terbiasa mandiri memasak,.."

"pegang pisaunya seperti ini, lalu potong pelan-pelan begini, araseo?" entah apa yang key pikirkan tapi tangannya yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Eunhye sukses meledakkan jantung eunhye,. Bahkan tiap bisikan lembut key oppa mampu membuat jantung eunhye berdegup 100kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"nah semuanya sudah selesai, soupnya, lalu mushroomnya juga sudah , kau mau mencicipinya?" Key oppa menawarkan sesendok soup pada Eunhye saking antusiasnya eunhye bahkan langsung menyesap soup panas itu.

"berhati-hatilah, itu masih panas bodoh, sekarang aku akan mengajarimu cara membuat pancake yang lezat,.. "

"ah oppa aku saja yang melakukannya aku tahu caranya dulu waktu sma guruku mengajarinya,. Sini sini.." karena mereka sibuk berebut tepungnya justru terjatuh berserakan kemana-mana,.. dan

"pufffttt,…. Hahahaha suamiku sudah tua,.. nae yeobo sudah jadi kakek-kakek rambutnya putih begitu hahaha " eunhye tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Key yang sudah tertutup tepung

"kau,.. nakal ya,.. ini semua salahmu,.. sini sini aku juga mau istriku jadi tua sepertiku,.." Pagi itu benar benar menjadi pagi yang begitu cerah dan ceria bagi eunhye, itu pertama kalinya dia bisa berkejar-kejaran dengan riang bersama key oppa

"whuaa,.. oppa jangan ,.. berhenti mengejarku,… hyaa" Buaaghh mereka berdua terjatuh tentusaja karena Eunhye yang tergelincir dan menarik tubuh key hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh

"hahahaha,.. puffttt, hey nenek tua sekarang ini wajahmu bahkan lebih putih dari salju, sini sini kubersihkan" karena key akhirnya wajah eunhye penuh dengan serbuk tepung, akhirnya keypun membersihkannya,..

Tapi inilah pertama kalinya key melihat wajah gadis itu lebih dekat tanpa pertahanan apapun, tatapan mata yang polos, bibir tipis berwarna pink,

Degh degh, jantung key berdetak semakin kencang , entah mengapa ia berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhye, semakin dekat , hingga bibir key menyentuh sesuatu yang begitu lembut,. Menempel, key mencium Eunhye , melumat bibirnya dengan lembut

Bersamaan dengan detakan jantung yang makin tak beraturan kini lidah key justru mulai bermain menyusur rongga mulut Eunhye yang hanya terdiam menutup matanya pasrah,..

Lembut sekali ciuman yang begitu lembut, tapi keadaan tersebut tak bertahan lama, Key yang segera tersadar melepas ciuman mereka

"Ah,. Mian, aku,..maafkan aku, aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu, setelah itu kita sarapan dan aku akan berangkat kekantor" Key yang masih terlihat kikuk bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Lain halnya dengan Eunhye dia justru terdiam membatu sambil mengusap lembut bibirnya seakan masih tersisa ciuman lembut key, dia bahkan tak bisa menahan kegembiraanya kala itu.

- Breakfast time -

"eum Oppa, hari ini aku ke kantormu ya? Boleh ya? Jebal,..aku ingin meminta maaf pada minho oppa soal kemarin."

"ah ne,.. " jawab key singkat,..

Selama perjalanan key hanya sibuk menyetir sambil mendengarkan ipodnya,. Ia lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"key oppa kau bisa mendengarku ? hihihi sepertinya tidak bisa ya? Key oppa bodoh,.. key oppa jahat, key oppa orang paling menyebalkan sedunia,..

Key oppa Saranghaeyo… " bisik Eunhye pelan,.

Ciiittttt tiba-tiba key mengerem mobilnya,..

"Gwenchana? Mian baru saja ada kucing menyebrang didepan, " ucap key

"ah gwenchana oppa,.fiuhhh kukira oppa mendengarnya " pikir Eunhye.

" nona dimana Minho?" Tanya key pada teller

"dia baru saja ke coffee shop diseberang tuan, sepertinya bersama seseorang."jawab teller itu.

"oppa temani aku sebentar ya, aku takkan sempat minta maaf kalau tidak sekarang. Ka ja…ka ka,.. " rengek eunhye yang akhirnya berhasil melelehkan hati Key,.

"itu dia Minho oppa. Minho oppa annyeong,.. mwo Miss Yura?" seketika Eunhye terkejut melihat seorang yeoja disamping Minho oppa,.

"miss Yura apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap eunhye kaget

"kau tak belum bilang padanya Key?"

"ah,. Eunhye dia ini eum temanku, dan teman minho juga,.. "balas key oppa

"yah bukan sekedar teman biasa, tapi kami ini teman yang akrab, sangatt akrab"ucapan yura kinii terdengar sedikit aneh,.

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kemari,.? " tanya minho,

"aku ingin minta maaf soal yang kemarin lalu terimakasih bantuan oppa kemari ya ^0^"

"Excuseme Miss sir,. Have you devided what would you order?" ucap seorang waiter

"ah dia ngomong apa sih, "Eunhye tak begitu mengerti apa yang pelayan itu maksud tapi Minho, Key dan Yura langsung mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa inggris yang sama sekali tak ia pahami, untuk sesaat eunhye merasa tersingkir,.

"oh I'm so sorry nona Eunhye pasti kurang mengerti ya? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang pesankan "ucap Yura yang sedikit menyinggung perasaan Eunhye,..

"tunggu dulu tuan waiter,.." Eunhye berniat memesan sendiri tapi karena terburu-buru ia justru tersandung sampai harus terjatuh dan karenanya juga waiter lain yang sedang membawa segelas cappuccino tak sengaja menumpahkanya hingga mengenai bajunya.

"huh,.. kukira istrimu itu adalah seorang gadis pintar yang sangat elegan, ternyata kau memilih seseorang yang sedikit ceroboh,.." ucap Yura menyindir

"Gwenchana Eunhye? Bangunlah, "ucap minho,

"aku bisa bangun sendiri kok ,. Maaf aku akan membersihkan bajuku sebentar,."

Akhirnya part 3 selesai sudah,.. tidak terasa yurii keasyikan bikin FF *jadi terharu

(reader mohon dimaklumi, author jadi gila setelah menghadapi soal UAS yang nggak karuan)

TBC yah


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I hate My Hubby

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Short Chaptered

Genre : Sugary Sweet (romance)

Rating : All ages *tua muda kakek nenek juga boleh hha

Main Cast

Kim ki bum as Key

Choi Minho as Minho

Park Eunhye as Eunhye

Jung Yura as Yura

Sesaat setelah membersihkan pakaiannya Eunhye kembali, tapi betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Yura sedang berbincang akrab sekali dengan Key dan Minho oppa.

"erg hem,.. aku mau minum cappuccinoku,. "erang Eunhye kesal

"jangan seperti itu minumlah pelan-pelan " ucap Minho oppa

"Key, coba lihat kenapa kau masih belepotan minum cappuccinonya, sini biar kubersihkan " Eunhye terkejut tiba-tiba saja Yura jadi sok perhatian pada key bahkan ia mengusap wajah key dengan penuh senyum kemenangan.

"Aku selesai makan dan aku juga sudah selesai bicara pda Minho oppa, aku pergi dulu!" ucap Eunhye kesal dan bergegas pergi, tapi ia melupakan Ponselnya,

Saat key hendak mengejarnya, Yura justru menahannya, jadi pada akhirnya Minholah yang mengejarnya.

"Hey anak manis tunggu, kau melupakan ponselmu," akhirnya setelah berlari bak atlit Minho berhasil menyusul eunhye

"hwaa,.. oppa, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya,.. hehhe menyebalkan sekali, kurasa hari ini akan jadi hari terburukku, aku harus mencatatnya,.. btw sekarang tanggal berapa sih oppa?" Tanya Eunhye

"tentusaja tanggal 22 kan, kau mau mencatatnya sebagai hari terburukmu?"balas minho

"22 berarti besok 23 September? Omoo,. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya, besok kan ulang tahun Key oppa dan aku sama sekali belum menyiapkan apapun," celotehnya

"tenanglah, key tidak akan menyukai sesuatu yang berlebihan, kita beli saja sesuatu untuknya, ocke?" /mungkin eunhye tidak menyadari tapi Minho menjadi begitu antusias menemaninya, mereka berdua berkeliling seol untuk mencari sesuatu yang bagus untuk Key,.

"Minho oppa, katamu Key juga hobi photograph kan? Bagaimana kalau kita beli camera saja?" tegas Eunhye,

"bukan ide yang buruk ayo kita cari camera yang bagus,.. "ajak Minho,..

"uwaa. Oppa yang ini bagus sekali, warnanya pink, bagaimana kalo ini? Atau yang hitam saja ya?" ujar eunhye

"Pink saja, kurasa key akan menyukainya, dia juga sudah punya 1 yang hitam kan? " pada akhirnya warna pink jadi pilihan yang tepat bagi Eunhye,

Setelah selesai dengan kadonya Minhopun mengantarkan Eunhye pulang.

"Oppa, jangan pulang dulu yah?, bisa kau mengajariku membuat sandwich yang lezat? Jebal kumohon aku ingin membuatnya untuk Key oppa,."rengek Eunhye

"dengan senang hati my princess, hahaha… tapi tanganmu itu kenapa? Kenapa jadi banyak sekali plester menempel?" ucap Minho khawatir

"owh, ini kudapat tadi pagi saat aku mau membuat makanan untuk Key oppa, dan oppa tahu? Karena berulang kali gagal akhirnya Key oppa membantuku, sumpah masakan buatan Key oppa itu yang terbaik " ucap Eunhye girang

"Eunhye,.. kenapa kau rela terluka untuk namja seperti Key?,. dan mungkin key dan Yura,.."

"tentu saja aku rela bahkan tercabik-cabikpun aku mau asal aku bisa melihat senyum diwajah key oppa, dia seperti memendam suatu perasaan yang dingin jauh dalam hatinya, aku ingin dia tersenyum, hehe,. Lalu ada apa dengan miss yura?" balas eunhye

"ah aniyo Lupakan saja "

- Kesokan harinya, -

"wuah Key oppa berangkat lebih awal hari ini, aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun,. Eotteohke?,.. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif, apa dia sedang rapat ya?,.

"yeoboseyo? Minho oppa?,. bisakah aku minta bantuanmu lagi, katakana pada Key oppa aku akan menunggunya di tengah taman Kota siang ini jam 12, oke?" dah Minho oppa sekarang aku mau bersiap "ucap Eunhye yang bergegas menutup telfonnya.

- office -

"dasar anak itu suka menelfon dan menutup seenaknya sendiri, Key juga belum kembali dari meetingnya dengan Tuan Goo, kurasa sebaiknya kutinggalkan saja Memo di mejanya,.aku juga harus rapat " ucap Minho,

Tak berapa lama Key kembali ke mejanya dan menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan

*Key, Istrimu menunggu ditaman pusat kota siang ini jam 12, datanglah"*

"anak itu , mau apa lagi dia "key menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,.bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari ruang key, key pun mempersilahkan seseorang masuk.

"Yura? Kenapa kau kemari?" ucap key kaget

"Saengil Chukaeyo Key,.. hari ini adalah hari spesialmu kenapa kau masih disini? Ikut aku,.." ajak yura

"Yura, tunggu, aku harus menemui.."

"Kau tidak akan menolak ajakan **teman lama** (dipertegas )mu kan?,"

- dilain tempat-

"Key oppa dimana sih, kenapa belum datang juga ini kan sudah lebih 1 jam,? Aku lapar,.. apa sebaiknya kumakan saja ya sandwichnya, ? arghh anii aniyo,.. aku harus bertahan, oppa pasti juga belum makan, aku harus tahan,."

"Key kau ingat tempat ini, planetarium ini adalah planetarium kita, kau ingatkan betapa senangnya saat kita terjebak berdua disini? Kita bahkan menghabiskan 1 malam hanya menunggu pintu ini terbuka,. Key kau dengar kata-kataku kan? Kenapa malah melihat jam terus? " ucap Yura kesal

"ah aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu *apa mungkin unhye masih menungguku? Kurasa tidak diluar dingin sekali apalagi sebentarlagi akan turun salju *" Seharian itu Key justru disibukkan oleh Yura

"yeoboseyo, Minho oppa, Key oppa masih rapat ya? Ponselnya masih tidak aktif, katakana aku menunggunya, disini dingin sekali kepalaku pusing." Ucap eunhye yang langsung menutup telfonya,.

"apa? Ini bukannya sudah jam 4 lebih? Dia bilang dia masih menunggu key? Dicuaca seperti ini?, anak itu kemana perginya,."

"Nona kau tahu dimana Key? "

"tuan bukankah tadi dia pergi bersama seorang wanita? Berambut panjang berwarna dark brown, tinggi dan cantik kalau tak salah ia mengatakan namanya Jung Yura, "jawab seorang teller

"Jung Yura~~ kau…, cepat angkat telfonmu,"

"yeoboseyo, ada apa Minho? Tumben kau menelfonku?" jawab yura

"berikan ponselmu pada Key sekarang juga ! (bentak Minho) , Jeongmal baboya?, Istrimu masih menunggumu bodoh kau tahu hujan salju turun begitu deras diluar sana dan dia masih menunggumu!,." Minho begitu kesal pada Key

"Mwo/? Anak itu masih menungguku? Aku akan segera kesana,.. Yura maaf aku harus pergi"

- di pusat kota -

Key oppa apa dia melupakanku T_T, aku ingin pulang, salju ini begitu dingin, rasanya aku sudah membeku, tapi kalau key oppa sedang menuju kemari bagaimana? Aku harus bertahan yah,..

"Park Eunhye,.. " samara-samar eunhye mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, ia berharap dia adalah key oppa

"Minho oppa? Kenapa kemari? Disini dingin, tapi lihat aku, aku masih terlihat cantik kan? Aku harus terlihat sempurna untuk menemui,.." belum selesai bicara kesadaran eunhye sudah hilang terlebih dahulu, mungkin dia mengalami hypothermia

Key yang baru saja datang terpaku menatap Minho sedang menggendong istrinya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Mereka berdua segera membawa pulang Eunhye,. Setelah diberi beberapa suntikan oleh dokter akhirnya eunhye bisa tertidur pulas.

"Key bagaimana bisa kau menelantarkan istrimu sementara kau justru berduaan dengan Yura,.. apa kau masih mencintai Yura?" bentak Minho

"Itu bukan urusanmu minho, lagipula kenapa kau begitu khawatir pada Eunhye?" Tanya key

"karena aku menyukainya! Aku menyukai istrimu! Entah sejak kapan aku mulai mengkhawatirkannya, aku tak ingin dia terluka karena mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya,.."

"Kau,.. apakatamu,. " didepan kamar Eunhye 2 orang namja sedang berkelahi hebat, 2 orang yang menyebut dirimereka sahabat kini saling beradu pukul, hingga pada akhirnya mereka lelah dan menyerah, Minho pulang dengan penuh rasa khawatir sementara Key dia kembali ke kamar eunhye untuk melihat keadaanya.

"apa ini,.. kado? Apa dia tahu hari ini ulangtahunku? ' pikir key

*key oppa saengil chukahamnida, ini camera untuk melihat sisi lain dari dunia ini, aku membelinya untukmu.. with love your Wife * itulah kata yang tertulis disecarik kertas yang ada didalam kado itu.

Key terdiam tapi tak begitu dengan hatinya, dia menangis melihat keadaan istrinya, entah sejak kapan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia akan merasa terluka melihat istrinya terluka. Semalaman key terus menggenggam erat tangan Eunhye.

Hari telah berganti , bias sinar matahari menerobos masuk kerumah Key, mencoba mengusik tidur key dengan sentuhan kemilau dimata Key,.

"Aigoo,.. tubuhku sakit,. Ternyata sudah pagi ya?, Eunhye? Dimana dia ? kenapa ranjangnya kosong."

"Eunhye , ternyata kau disini,.. kau lapar ya? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu " Tanya key yang baru saja memasuki dapur

"gomawo. Aku bisa buat makananku sendiri, " sikap Eunhye berubah begitu digin, tak biasanya ia pergi bahkan tanpa menatap mata Key,.

"Eunhye tunggu,.. yang kemarin maafkan aku. " *Blaammm suara pintu kamar Eunhye yang baru saja dibanting,

Apa boleh buat Key meniggalkannya, meski key masih merasa sangat menyesal.

"Aku benci Key oppa, benci sangat benci! Kalau tak suka padaku bilang donk, jangan memberiku harapan seperti itu, aku Benci Key oppa,.. huuuaaaa,.. hiks hiks,.."

Meski ia bersikap angkuh tapi Eunhye tak bisa membohongi perasaanya, ia terus menangis dikamarnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu mendadak? Haruskah pergi secepat itu appa?, appa karena kejadian kemarin appa jadi menyuruhku mempercepat bulan maduku yang tertunda?,.

Tapi aku banyak kerjaan appa,.. mwo? ,. Ne, baiklah aku akan pergi dengannya besok."

Entah disadari atau tidak tapi Minho mendengar rencana kepergian Key dan Istrinya berlayar, dia putuskan untuk mengikuti mereka

2 hari berselang sejak hari ulang tahun Key, dan Eunhye masih bersikap dingin pada key, meski key ddiam tapi ia tahu ada sesuatu darinya yang terasa hilang, tawa gadis kecil itu, sikapnya yang kekanakan, kecerobohannya semuanya tak lagi terlihat, Eunhye jadi lebih banyak diam.

"Besok Kita akan berlayar, kuharap kau akan merasa senang,. " ucap Key lembut

Tapi tanpa mengatakan apapun Eunhye justru sibuk menatap keluar mobilnya.

- Hari Pelayaran -

"Key oppa, biarkan aku yang membawa barang-barangku sendiri" ucap eunhye sambil merebut paksa koper yang sejak tadi dalam kendali Key,..

Aigoo,. Seseorang merintih karena siku eunhye sukses mendarat diperutnya.

"Minho apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Key nampak begitu terkejut melihat Minho ada dihadapannya sekarang

"tentu saja aku mau berlayar, kau pikir kau saja yang mau berlibur " jawab minho ketus

"Oppa,.. kenapa bisa? Hehehe, berarti eunhye ada temenya lagi donk, "sela Eunhye cengengesaan,.

"hey minho, apa yang kau lakukan disana, sini Bantu aku,.." seorang yeoja cantik yang sudah tentu Eunhye kenal datang

"yura? Kau datang bersama Minho?" ucap Key heran

"hah… kenapa wanita ini juga ada disini?, menghilangkan moodmu,. Minggir, oppa aku mau istirahat dikamar jangan ganggu aku aku permisi dulu " Eunhye yang kesal segra menuju deck kapal dan pergi kekamarnya. Sementara Key Yura dan Minho masih saling menatap heran disana.

Beberapa jam berselang.

Key menyusul eunhye kekamarnya,. Dia menemukan Eunhye dalam keadaan tertidur lelap mungkin eunhye erlalu lelah kala itu.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku sungguh menyesal, tolong berhentilah bersikap dingin padaku " ucap key dalam hati

Key mendekat keranjangnya, duduk disebelah Eunhye yang masih terlelap, pelahan jarinya menyusur setiap detil wajahnya, merapikan rambut gadis manis itu dan menyentuh lembut pipinya, bahkan ia menyentuh eunhye bagaikan menyentuh sebuah crystal berharga yang begitu mudah rapuh,

Kini wajah key semakin mendekat, terus mendekat, ia menatap lurus wajah istrinya itu, beberapa senti lagi hingga bibir mereka bertemu, tapi..

* Hello, hello,…Nareumdaero yonggil naesseoyo, Hello hello Jamshi yaegi hallaeyo*

"yeoboseyo? Bukankah Minho bersamamu? Baiklah aku segera kesana,."

*fiuuhhh,.. yang barusan itu apa? Apa key oppa mau menciumku? Untung saja jantungku tidak meledak, ternyata sejak tadi eunhy hanya pura-pura terlelap.

"wuahh laut disini begitu dingin,.. tapi ini cukup sejuk, Key oppa apa dia sedang memikirkanku ya,..aku seharusnya tidak bersikap sepert itu padanya " Eunhye terus mengomel sedirian di atas kapal

"disini kau rupanya, kau sudah bangun,." Ucap key yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang.

"Ne,…"

"pakailah sarung tangan ini, udara disini cukup dingin, jangan sampai kau membeku,.." tiba-tiba saja key memberikan sarungtangan yang begitu hangat, lalu ia menggenggam erat tangan istrinya,..

"Mian , jeongmal Mianhae,.. aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku dan tersenyum seperti biasa" Eunhye masih bersikap angkuh, dia mengunci rapat mulutnya, hingga akhirnya Key putuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Harusnya aku tak bersikap seperti itu,.. oppa maafkan aku,.. *batin eunhye

- sementara itu dikamar Key -

"rupanya kau jadi lebih suka berada dikamar ya? , apa karena istrimu?" ucap Yura yang dengan begitu saja menerobos masuk kamar Key

"Kau,.. kenapa kemari, bukankah kamarmu sudah bisa dibuka tadi?' jawab key ketus

"Key apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Kau bohong kan?, aku tahu kau tak bisa membohongi perasaanmu,"

"apa yang kau lakukan Yura,.. cerita kita sudah berakhir sjak kepergianmu ke prancis. " balas Key

"tapi key aku sangat menyesal mengatakan bahwa aku akan melupakanmu, kenyataanya aku terus memikirkanmu,." Ujar Yura,..

"aku tak bisa, kita sudah tak ada hubungan apapun lagi, dan aku entah sejak kapan menyukai istriku, aku tak ingin melihatnya terluka, jadi berhentilah sebelum dia jauh lebih terluka,." Bentak key

"Key? Apa maksudmu bagaimana kau bisa menyukai gadis seperti itu? Aku berjuang selama 2 tahun lebih agar aku bisa sepadan denganmu,. Kenapa kau justru memilih gadi seperti itu. "ucap yura kesal

"jebal, menjauhlah dariku, aku tak ingin melihatnya lebih terluka "

Entah bagaimana Yura menarik key dan menciumnya,. Mencium bibir key dengan paksa,.. dan

#Prraaaanggg,… suara beberapa benda pecah belah terjatuh,..

"Key oppa,. Apa yang kaulakukan ,.."

Apa yang etrjadi selanjutnya TBC key,..?


	5. Chapter 5

Title : I hate My Hubby

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Short Chaptered

Genre : Sugary Sweet (romance)

Rating : All ages *tua muda kakek nenek juga boleh hha

Main Cast

Kim ki bum as Key

Choi Minho as Minho

Park Eunhye as Eunhye

Jung Yura as Yura

"Key oppa,. Apa yang kaulakukan ,.." betapa terkejutnya Eunhye melihat key berciuman dengan Yura, sontak Eunhye yang terkejut lari begitu saja,.. tanpa arah ia berlari hingga ia menabrak seseorang,..

"Minho oppa?,.. tolong aku, tolong sembunyikan aku, cepat kumohon oppa " ternyata Eunhye berpapasan dengan Minho, Minho yang sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa membawa Eunhye masuk kekamarnya dan menutup rapat pintu itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?,. gwenchana?"ucap minho khawatir

"Key oppa dan Yura,.. mereka berdua,.. bagaimana mungkin? Hikz hikz,." Eunhye masih terus menangis dalam pelukan Minho,

"Eunhye, bercerailah dengan Key, kurasa Key masih mencintai Yura kekasihnya dulu" bisik minho padanya

"Andwae, aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Key oppa,.. kenapa dia seperti itu,.." eunhye masih terus terisak

"Saranghaeyo,.. tinggalkanlah orang yang terus menyakitimu itu, aku mencintaimu Eunhye,"ucap Minho

"Mwo? Oppa?bagaimana bisa oppa mengatakan hal seperti itu,.. Mianhae tapi aku mencintai key oppa."

"aku tak perduli lagi, aku tak peduli meski kau harus membenciku, aku tak menginginkan cintamu, aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum lagi, aku benci melihat kau menangis untuk Key, tinggalkan dia" Setelah itu eunhye masih terus menangis dalam pelukan Minho sementara Key merasa putus asa mencari keberadaan eunhye yang tak kunjung terlihat

"Eunhye maafkan aku,.. jeongmal mianhae,.. "isak Key dalam kamarnya

"Key oppa,.. aku ingin mengambil beberapa barangku, aku akan pindah ke kamar lain,.."ucap eunhye yang baru saja datang

"eunhye tunggu aku bisa jelaskan,.. "

"aku tak butuh penjelasanmu, sejak awal akulah yang bodoh bahkan sampai menyukaimu, padahal sejak awal pula aku tahu hanya perceraianlah yang akan menjadi ujung pernikahan kita, aku terus mencintaimu sendirian, meski aku terus terluka aku selalu berharap kau akan memandangku dan mulai menyukaiku, tapi aku salah,..

Seperti janjimu, kita akan bercerai secepatnya, kuharap setelah pelayaran ini selesai kita bisa segera berpisah,.." eunhye membawa kopernya keluar sambil menahan tangis, sementara key yang berusaha mengejarnya justru tertahan oleh Minho.

- Pelayaran telah selesai -

Selama 5hari Eunhye telah mengurung diri dikamarnya, meski Key terus mencoba datang, eunhye menutup rapat pintu kamarnya,.. sekarang hari pelayaran telah berakhir

Dan Eunhye memutuskan untuk pulang bersama minho .

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja kan? " Tanya minho khawatir

"Ne oppa,.. sebenarnya aku menyesal mengatakan masalah perceraian itu, tapi apaboleh buat kalau memang Key oppa masih menyukai yura aku ingin dia bahagia bersamanya."

"kau masih menyukai key kan?"

"Maafkan aku oppa, selamanya hanya key oppalah yang aku cintai,.. maafkan aku, meski begitu aku sudah menganggap oppa sebagai kakakku sendiri" balas eunhye lemah.

"tak apa,.. asal aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum itu sudah cukup."

- ## key's House ##-

"Eunhye kau sudah pulang,.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,.. " Key baru saja menginjak rumahnya dan ia sudah terheran melihat ada garis putih memanjang sepanjang lantai rumahnya,.

"Oppa,.. mulai sekarang sebelum aku dipulangkan kerumah orang tuaku, ini akan menjadi batas territorial kita, kuharap oppa tidak melewati batas ini, kalau sampai hal itu terjadi aku akan kembali kerumahku sendiri, sendiri !"

"Eunhye kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, aku takkan pernah menceraikanmu,." Ucap Key

"Kenapa oppa jadi begini Egois?,.. aku tak mau mendengarkan apapun, pulangkan saja aku dan menikahlah dengan Yura kuharap kalian akan bahagia,.. #blam suara pintu yang eunhye banting menggema keras bahkan sampai ke tiap sudut hati Key.

- Eunhye pov -

Eotteohke, bagaimana aku bisa meminta perceraian, aku , aku mencintai Key oppa. Tapi aku bukan lagi anak kecil aku harus sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa Key oppa lebih mencintai Yura. . huaahh , aku pusing, jadi lapar nih

Omona,.. aku lupa dapurnya kan terbagi 2 dan Kulkas ada di wilayah Key oppa, bagaimana ini aku tak mungkin menarik ludahku sendiri.

"yeoboseyo,.. Bibi Myung, bisa bibi kirimkan Kulkas kerumah baruku? Isinya juga tolong dipenuhi ya,… apa? Tidak bisa sekarang juga? Mwo? Ya sudah pokoknya usahakan secepat mungkin, annyeong" bagaimana ini aku lapar tapi aku tak bisa mengambil makanan dari kulkas.

Aku mengendap-endap ke dapur, batang hidung Key oppa juga tak terlihat. Mungkin Key oppa sedang tidur kurasa dia sangat letih, jadi kuputuskan untuk melanggar janjiku kali ini saja,

Setelah mengambil beberapa makanan aku cukup heran dengan suasana yang sangat hening, hatiku berdebar memikirkan macam-macam tentang key oppa,. Lalu entah kenapa aku jadi ingin sekali melihat wajah oppa yang sedang tertidur dan tanpa kusadari otakku memberikan sugesti pada kedua kakiku untuk berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Key oppa.

Hua pintunya tak dikunci, disini juga gelap sekali, aku sudah terlanjur masuk kekamarnya jauh lebih dalam. Tapi Key oppa tak ada, omo bagaimana kalau dia ternyata belum tidur dan memergokiku masuk kekamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Tap tap suara hentakan kaki terdengar, sepertinya sesorang sedang menuju kemari kuputuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik meja kerja oppa.

"huah, hari ini sungguh melelahkan, setelah semua yang terjadi aku sungguh ingin menenangkan diri." Huaa seperti dugaanku itu key oppa, dia datang dia datang dan dia belum tidur bagaimana ini.

"kenapa sih disini gerah sekali " Omona, key oppa melepaskan pakainya, tidakkk aku mencoba membungkam mulutku sendiri sambil berusaha menutupi pandanganku dari sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kulihat, tapi hatiku jadi berdebar, key oppa seksi sekali bertelanjang dada, deg degh degh kenapa aku bodoh sekali hal seperti ini mungkin takkan pernah kulihat lagii (*eunhye jadi Mupeng)

Saat aku berusaha menikmati pemandangan itu,…. *drrttt drrrttt,… ponselku, ponselku bergetar membuatku terhentak kaget hingga akhirnya kepalaku membentur meja kerja oppa,..

"Ada apa itu,.. kurasa suara barusan berasal dari meja kerjaku, memangnya ada apa, " omona key oppa mendekat bagaimana ini langkahnya semakin dekat, kurasa dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan ketahuan degh degh degh

Hana dul

*Hello hello,….

"yeoboseyo? Mwo? Apa yang mau kaulakukan?, tunggu aku dan jangan lakukan apapun." Key oppa entah menerima telfon dari siapa yang pasti sepertinya sangat penting karena ia bergegas pergi.

Fiiiuuhhhh untunglah, gara-gara sms ini aku hampir saja ketahuan, memangnya siapa sih ini

*from : Minho ~oppa Subject : Ask

Eunhye apa kau sedang sibuk? Bisa menemaniku minum sebentar, aku tunggu kau di Coffe shop depan Kantor suamimu *

Mungkin ada baiknya aku menemui Minho oppa, lagipula Key oppa juga sedang pergi.

- Eunhye Pov End -

"Yura,… sudahlah jangan main-main lagi ,." Key baru saja tiba dan menjumpai Yura didekat sebuah danau yang indah, dalam kondisi yang begitu gelap tapi lampu-lampu taman kecil berwarna kuning tersebar di sepanjang taman disekitar danau itu. Begitu indah

"Key, kukira kau takkan datang." Jawab yura dengan ekspresi gembira

" apa yang mau kau lakukan jangan katakana hal konyol seperti itu lagi, kau bilang kau mau bunuh diri?" key membentak keras pada yura

"kalau aku tak mengatakannya? Apa kau akan datang kemari? Seandainya pun kau tak datang aku sungguh akan mengakhiri hidupku, tujuanku bertahan selama ini adalah untuk bisa bersamamu lagi Key, kalau sekarang kau tak membutuhkanku itu artinya aku sudah tak punyya keinginan untuk hidup"

"Kumohon Yura, berhentilah mencintaiku, seperti yang kau katakana 2 tahun lalu kau akan melupakanku dan begitulah sebaliknya yang kulakukan " ucap key

"Tapi aku sunggu menyesal Key, kumohon kembalilah padaku aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

"Kalau ini tujuanmu mengancamku kemari aku minta maaf, aku takkan bisa kembali padamu, kau tahu appa sangat mengharapkanku dan istriku. Maafkan aku Yura "

"Key,.. kumohon, key jangan tinggalkan aku,.. KEY,… " saat Key berusaha berpaling untuk kembali kemobilnya

*Byuurrrr ,.. Yura sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, dia sengaja melompat untuk menenggelamkan dirinya di danau kenangannya dan Key,..

Sontak Key begitu kaget, ia bergegas melompat untuk menolong Yura, yang sudah semakin tenggelam, namun Karena cuaca begitu dingin di musim seperti itu membuat Key sedikit kewalahan, akhirnya dengan susah payah Key berhasil meraih tangan Yura dan segera membewanya menepi.

"Hey Yura,.. bangunlah, tolong jangan main main ayo cepat bangun." Tak disangka Yura tak sadarkan diri karena itu Key bergegas membawanya kerumah sakit.

- Sementara itu dilain tempat -

" Minho oppa, lama ya menungguku? " ucap Eunhye meringis kecil

"Kau tak apa kan pergi malam-malam begini? " Tanya minho khawatir

"Ne oppa, tentu saja aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi , lagipula Key oppa juga pergi kok, lalu ada apa oppa menyuruhku kemari ? " jawab eunhye polos

"Entahlah tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkanmu,.. apa kau sungguh akan bercerai dengan Key? " Tanya minho

"Entahlah oppa, tapi aku tak bisa menarik ucapanku sendiri kan tentunya. Aku mungkin mencintainya tapi aku tak ingin berharap lebih jauh lagi,.. . huah kenapa oppa menanyakan hal ini, semua ini membuatku gila"

"Hey Eunhye ikutlah bersamaku ,.. ayo …" tiba-tiba saja Minho menarik lengan Eunhye dan membawanya kedalam mobilnya.

"Oppa,.. tunggu dulu Kita mau kemana?"

"Tenanglah aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat, yang pasti aku yakin tempat itu akan membuatmu merasa jauh lebih baik , Kau telfon saja Key, katakan kau akan pergi."

"tapi oppa, … baiklah mungkin aku juga butuh sedikit refreshing, Lagipula aku bukanlagi anak kecil."

"Mwoo,.. bahkan menjawab telfonku saja tak mau,.. smsku juga tak dibalas, Key oppa kenapa dia begitu tak memperdulikanku,.. lupakan saja soal izin, bawa saja aku oppa." Gerutu Eunhye.

Setelah melaju kencang untuk beberapa jam, akhirnya Minho dan Eunhye tiba disuatu Tempat,..

"Uwaa,… ramai sekali disini, padahal ini sudah malam. Memangnya ada apa ini?" Eunhye sungguh terheran melihat suasana yang begitu ramai,

"Kau tak pernah kemari? Kau tak pernah berpartisipasi dalam Festival Lampion Jinju Namgang?" Tanya Minho heran

"Mwo? Memangnya yang seperti itu ada? Sejak kecil aku tak pernah pergi kemanapun, appa selalu melarangku dia tak ingin aku diculik oleh orang, jadi aku bahkan belum pernah kesini, indahnya banyak sekali lampion oppa,.."

"Jinja? Kalau begitu ayo kita nikmati malam di sepanjang sungai namgang ini,.."

"oppa, lihat ada banyak permainan menarik, lihat lihat yang disana ada festival topeng juga. Lalu banyak juga yeoja yang mengenakan Hanbok cantik " Eunhye terlihat begitu antusias, itulah pertama kalinya dia pergi melihat festival

"Hey eunhye bagaimana kalau kita naik perahu cantik itu,.. Eunhye ,..Eunhye? dimana kau? Sejak kapan anak itu pergi" Minho baru menyadari bahwa sosok Eunhye tak ada disampingnya.

"Whuaa,.. indahnya lampion kecil ini, kurasa ini sangat cocok untuk dipajang didalam kamar,. Iya kan Minho oppa? Mwo? Minho oppa,. Eoddieseo? " ternyata Eunhye juga baru menyadari dirinya terpisah dari Minho, tapi jalanan yang begitu ramai membuat Eunhye kesulitan untuk meemukan Minho, lagipula ia meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil Minho.

Eunhye berjalan kesana-kemari tapi tak juga menemukan sosok Minho kini ia merasa sedikit khawatir bahkan ia mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Aigooo,… noona apa yang kau lakukan? Berhati-hatilah sedikit, yah payah gara-gara noona aku gagal mendapatkan boneka itu lagi" tanpa sengaja Eunhye menabrak seorang anak kecil.

"Maaf aku tak sengaja , lagipula kau anak kecil , kau takkan bisa mendapatkannya meski aku tak menyenggolmu. Menyerah saja mesin pengambil boneka seperti itu hanya menipu, menghabiskan koin untuk mencoba dan hasilnya tetap nihil kan?" balas Eunhye Sewot

"aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkannya, aku takkan pernah menyerah meski kau bilang itu mustahil aku akan terus berusaha mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, karena aku juga percaya pada keajaiban."

*harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan?, terus berusaha mendapatkannya? , aku juga sangat menginginkan cinta dari Key oppa, tapi aku bahkan belum berusaha sebisaku, kenapa aku begitu mudah menyerah, begitu saja melepaskan mimpiku.

"Hei noona jelek kau lihat ? meski harus mencoba berkali-kali akhirnya aku mendapatkannya weekk :p sekarang aku bisa memberikan ini pada pacarku. Dadah noona jelek :p " ucap anak itu sambil tersenyum penuh kepuasan

"Eunhye,.. disini kau rupanya,.. aku mencarimu kemana-mana, jangan membuatku khawatir. Tolong jangan jauh dariku " tiba-tiba saja Minho oppa muncul

"Oppa apakah oppa percaya dengan keajaiban ? " Tanya Eunhye

"Apa? Miracle? Tentusaja, didunia ini banyak sekali keajaiban, dan aku percaya tiap orang punya keajaiban sendiri dalam hatinya, "

"aku tak mengerti apa yang oppa katakan tapi bisakah aku mempercayai keajaiban oppa?" *aku menyukai Key oppa, dan aku sungguh tak ingin melepasnya, mungkin aku harus membuat oppa menyukaiku, sedikit keajaiban mungkin bisa membantuku, aku tak ingin menyerah begitu saja *gumam Eunhye dalam hati.

"oppa, aku ingin pulang, bisa oppa membawaku pulang sekarang?"

"kenapa terburu-buru? "

- di lain tempat -

"bagaimana kondisinya dok? " tampak guratan kekhawatiran dalam wajah Key

"udara begini dingin dan dia telah tenggelam dalam danau dengan air yang begitu dingin pula,. Kurasa dia mengalami hypothermia serius, kita harus segera membawanya Ke UGD

Sementara Eunhye bergegas pulang, key masih berada di rumah sakit bersama dengan Yura,..

*apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kita lihat saja dipart berikutnya…

Hwehehe,..

(btw jeongmal mianhae part ini agak sedikit kacau untuk alurnya habis yurii lagi ngadat otakknya ) .


	6. Chapter 6

Title : I hate My Hubby

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : Short Chaptered

Genre : Sugary Sweet (romance)

Rating : All ages *tua muda kakek nenek juga boleh hha

Main Cast

Kim ki bum as Key

Choi Minho as Minho

Park Eunhye as Eunhye

Jung Yura as Yura

"Minho oppa maaf ya aku mengajakmu pulang,.. ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba ingin kulakukan,. Kalau begitu aku masuk kerumah dulu,.. annyeong ^0^ " setelah mengucapkan salam Eunhye bergegas memasuki rumahnya,

"Key oppa,.. aku ingin bicara sebentar" Perlahan dengan langkah yang pasti dan yakin Eunhye menginjak wilayah territorial Key, bahkan Eunhye telah memutuskan untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya yang menyatakan ingin berpisah dengan Key,..

"Mwo Key oppa belum pulang? Tapi ini kan sudah lewat tengah malam. , apa terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada Key oppa? Oppa kenapa kau tak mengaktifkan ponselmu,.. Eotteohke." Ucap Eunhye yang baru saja menyadari bahwa Key belum juga pulang.

Waktu terus bejalan tapi rasa khawatir Eunhye pada suaminya membuatnya terus terjaga, sudah puku 4 pagi dan Key tak juga kembali, lelah, mungkin itu yang tergambar dari raut Eunhye, hingga akhirnya dia harus terlelap disebuah sofa,..

"Aigoo,.. Yura aku sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikirannya, semua ini membuatku sangat lelah,.."

- Key pov -

Sampai saat ini yura masih belum sadarkan diri, semua ini salahku . ya tuhan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi padaku.

Setelah semalaman berada di Rumah Sakit kuputuskan untuk bergegas kembali kerumah, aku masih harus bekerja selain itu aku juga harus menjaga yura,.. andai saja saat seperti ini Eunhye ada disampingku,. Aishh kenapa aku jadi begini memikirkannya

"Annyeong aku pulang,… Omona,.. Eunhye? Apa yang dia lakukan di Sofa? Kenapa dia tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu. Astaga, dia menginjak batas teritorialku,.. apa mungkin ini berarti,… ah ani ani,.. tak mungkin dia serius dengan ucapanya.

Wajah ini begitu manis, entah sejak kapan aku begitu menginginkankka, mata ini, bibir ini, ingin rasanya aku memilikinya.

"Eunhye bangunlah, kau bisa sakit kalau tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini" aku berusaha membangunkannya tapi kurasa ia begitu lelah, sebaiknya aku membawanya ke kamarnya,.

"Key oppa menyebalkan, aku benci padamu, aku sungguh benci padamu," mwo? Eunhye? Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dalam tidurnya? Apa aku benar-benar menyebalkan baginya?

Jeongmal Mianhae Eunhye aku sungguh tak bermaksud membuatmu membenciku, kumohon cintailah aku, kumohon tersenyumlah untukku lagi dan kumohon tetaplah ada disampingku. Aku memang egois, seharusnya aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, … Mianhae

Akhirnya meski hanya sekejap aku bisa mengecup pipinya, memandangnya untuk waktu yang tak sedikit, entah mengapa hanya dengan memandangmu Eunhye hatiku merasa tenang.

- Key pov end-

-Eunhye pov -

Tadi untuk sesaat aku merasakan sesuatu yang begitu nyaman, aku terus merasakan seseorang menggengam tanganku erat penuh dengan kelembutan. Tapi kenyamananku mulai terusik dengan cahaya mentari yang mulai merambat masuk menembus kaca berhias tirai putih dari ruangan ini, menyilaukan.

"Hooaamm… aku sepertinya tertidur begitu pulas,.. chakaman , bukankah aku tadi masih menunggu di ruang tamu, bagaimana bisa aku ada di kamar? Jangan-jangan Key oppa sudah pulang dan membawaku kemari" Aku begitu senang memikirkan bahwa Key oppalah yang membawaku ke kamar ini.

Dengan wajah yang tentu masih berantakan aku segera berlari menuju kamar Key oppa, kuketuk pintunya untuk beberapa saat tapi tak pernah ada balasan. Saat akhirnya aku memutuskan memasuki ruangannya, ternyata ruang itu sudah kosong tak berpenghuni, kupikir mungkin saja Key oppa sudah berangkat kerja. Kalau begitu aku akan menyusulnya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku membatalkan semua perkataan bodohku.

Beberapa langkah dari kamar Key oppa, aku mencium bau yang sangat harum dari arah dapur, kuputuskan untuk melihat ada apa disana, dan sungguh mataku dibuat terbelalak dengan banyaknya makanan yang terlihat begitu lezat di meja makan, Key oppa,.. dia melakukan ini untukku, . hyaaaa

Aku mengkondisikan diriku sedemikianrupa di depan meja makan, kulihat secarik kertas tergeletak disudut meja kertas dengan rangkaian huruf hangul,

*Eunhye , kau terlihat begitu kurus, mungkin kau terlalu lelah dengan semua masalah ini.

Maafkan aku telah membuatmu terluka, makanlah soup ginseng di meja ini, aku yakin bisa membuatmu lebih baik, makanlah yang banyak agar kau tak mudah sakit.

PS : Maaf aku terlalu egois. Masalah perceraian kita akan kuurus secepat siang ini pengacaraku akan menemuimu, gomawo kau telah membuatku tersenyum sampai saat ini.,…. Key *

Omona,.. bagaimana mungkin oppa melakukan ini, tiap goresan tinta di kertas kecil ini begitu menyayat hatiku, bahkan ketika bulir air mataku terus mengalir aku masih tak sanggup melepaskan pandanganku dari kata-kata terakhir yang key oppa tulis untukku.

Ini tak boleh terjadi aku, aku harus menemuinya.

- Eunhye pov end -

- author pov -

Setelah menerima pesan dari Key, Eunhye berulang kali mencoba menghubunginya tapi tak satupun panggilannya mendapat jawaban jadi dia putuskan untuk pergi ke perusahaan Key.

"Noona, dimana Key? Dimana nae yeobo berada?" Tanya Eunhye yang masih terengah-engah setelah berlari kencang hingga akhirnya sampai disana.

" Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, tuan Muda meminta izin untuk pergi Ke rumah sakit, yah Rumah sakit Cheongnam (*mohon anggap saja RS ini benar2 ada)" jawab sekretaris Key.

" Mwo? Rumah sakit? Untuk apa dia kesana?, ini sudah hampir tengah hari aku harus menemuinya sebelum semua terlambat, " tanpa memperdulikan apapun juga Eunhye bergegas pergi untuk menemui Key.

Eunhye berlari kencang Sampai "aigoo,.. apa yang kau lakukan perhatikan langkahmu noona," dia menabrk seseorang.

"Mianhabnida, jeongmal. Aku sedang terburu-buru" setelah sempat terjatuh Eunhye berusaha bangkit dan segera berlari lagi.

"Eunhye, kenapa dia begitu terburu-buru, bahkan sampai tak mengenaliku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" Ternyata namja yang tadi sempat Eunhye tabrak adalah Minho.

Karena khawatir dengan keadaan Eunhye minhopun mengejarnya.

Sementara itu Eunhye masih terus berlari, mencoba mencari taksi tapi tak satupun taksi yang muncul, bahkan jalananpun begitu macet, karena itu pasti membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama bila harus menggunakan taksi dan menunggu taksi seperti itu. Jadi Eunhye putuskan untuk berlari menempuh jarak yang lebih dari 5 km itu.

Begitu gigihnya Eunhye ia terus berlari dengan sepatu haktinggi yang pada akhirnya membuatnya terjatuh karena patah. Tapi Eunhye tak tinggal diam, ia bangkit dan melepas sepatunya terus berlari meski kakinya harus terluka.

Sementara itu Minho berusaha keras untuk menyusul Eunhye tapi eunhye bahkan tak mendengar teiakan Minho yang terus memanggilnya, Bahkan Minho sempat khawatir saat melihat Eunhye terjatuh, sekarang Minho berlari lebih kencang agar ia bisa menyusul Eunhye.

Baru saja Eunhye menjejakkan kakinya di atas zebracross, tapi saat ia melangkah,..

Tinnnn Tinn,… Sebuah mobil box melaju kencang kearah Eunhye, begitu Kencang membuat Eunhye justru terpaku karena keterkajutan yang luar biasa.

"Eunhyeee,…. " Dengan berlari secepat mungkin bahkan mungkin lebih cepat dari seorang atlet Lari, Minho berusaha meraih Eunhye dan Menariknya ke sisi lain jalan itu.

"Jeongmal paboya? Apa yang kau lakukan ? bagaimana kalau aku terlambat sedetik saja? Mungkin kau sudah pergi" Teriak Minho begitu keras sambil meronta mengejutkan semua orang yang ada dijalan itu.

"Huuaaa,… Minho oppa,. Hiks hiks aku hampir saja aku kehilangan kesempatanku, aku harus menemui Key oppa, aku harus mengatakannya bahwa aku tak ingin bercerai darinya, aku harus sebelum semuanya terlambat, oppa bawa aku Ke Rumah Sakit Cheongnam jebal, "

"demi key? Demi dia kau rela terluka dan hampir saja mati? Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Ikut aku" Minho meraih tangan Eunhye dan menariknya. Dengan segala usahanya akhirnya Minho berhasil meminjam sebuah sepeda motor dari sesorang, ia bergegas membawa Eunhye Ke Rumah sakit itu. Melajukannya dengan kecepatan penuh.

- rumah sakit -

"Key, kenapa kau hanya diam?, kau tahu aku senag kau kembali lagi kemari. Kau sungguh akan menjagaku kan? Key,.. " Yura masih terus tersenyum lebar dengan adanya key disisinya

Sementara Key hanya terdiam tanpa sepengetahuan Yura ternyata sejak tadi Key memikirkan Eunhye, memikirkan mungkin ia akan menyesali semua keputusannya untuk bercerai dengan Eunhye.

"ah,. Apa? Kau bilang apa barusan? " key tersadar dari lamunanannya.

"Key kau sungguh akan bercerai dengan istrimu,? Aku mendengar hal ini dari Minho, entah kenapa dia terus menerus menyalahkanku untuk perceraianmu, padahal memang Eunhye tidak pantas untukmu kok." Ucap Yura

"Begitu ya? Apa aku memang takkan pernah pantas untuk gadis seperti itu. Mungkin aku akan menyesali semua ini."gumam key pelan

"Itu berarti kau akan terus menjagaku kan key mulai sekarang? Kau akan disini kan untuuku?" pinta Yura

"Ohh,. Kau belum makan kan yura? Aku akan membelikanmu bubur, tunggu aku kembali dan jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi."

"Munkin benar kata yura aku tak pernah pantas untuk Eunhye dia begitu baik dan manis sementara aku hanya seorang namja yang Egois. Lagipula aku hanya bisa menyakiti para yeoja, Yura harus menderita karenaku, dan Eunhye terus sedih karenaku." Pikir Key dalam hati sambil bergegas meninggalkan kamar Yura.

- Eunhye and Minho -

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat melaju begitu cepat dijalanan yang begitu padat Eunhye dan Minho tiba di Rumah sakit cheongnam,

Tanpa memperdulikan minho Eunhye berlari ke salah seorang teller dirumah sakit itu.

"Noona, apa ada pasien atau orang yang check up kemari atas nama Kim Ki bum?" Tanya Eunhye khawatir

"tunggu sebentar noona, akan kami periksa dulu,… eum sepertinya tidak ada orang yang bernama Kim ki bum disini." Jawab teller itu

"Bohong, coba periksa sekali lagi noona, aku harus bertemu dengannya , ini sangat penting noona jebal"

"tapi noona memang tidak ada orang yang bernama kim kibum, sungguh,"jawab teller itu

"Kalau begitu apa ada pengunjung bernama ki bum?"

"Noona mana mungkin kami menanyai nama tiap pengunjung, pengunjung disini kan banyak sekali."

Eunhye yang begitu kesal akhirnya mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya.

"Lihat apa kau pernah melihat namja dalam foto ini kemari nooa? " bentak eunhye keras

"Dia,. Yah sepertinya dia namja yang semalam membawa Kim Yura kemari."

"Mwo? Yura? Untuk apa mereka kemari, beri tahu aku kamar berapa Yura berada?" pinta Eunhye

"kamar yang ada diujung lorong itu noona,"

Tanpa basa basi lagi Eunhye bergegas lari menuju kamar Yura,..

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal kaki yang berdarah-darah karena lecet akhirnya Eunhye tiba didepan kamar Yura, dengan penuh kepastian ia buka Pintu itu.

"huhh,.. siapa ini yang datang untuk menjengukku? Park Eunhye untuk apa kau kemari?"

Ucap yura sinis

"Kau dimana suamiku? Dimana Kau menyembunyikannya?"

"apa? Suamimu? Sebentar lagi dia bukanlah suamimu jadi berhenti berharap kau bisa menjadi istrinya" balas Yura.

"Kau asal kau tahu, aku mencintai key oppa, dan aku takkan pernah menyerahkannya untuk wanita sepertimu, aku takkan pernah melepaskannya "

"Apa cinta? Apa kau pikir key mencintaimu? Dia adalah kekasihku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu kami saling mencintai dan karena keadaanlah kami berpisah, aku yakin key masih mencintaiku."

"Omong kosong, kaulah yang meninggalkan key dan sekarang kau kembali untuk merubut oppa dariku, dasar wanita tak tahu diri!" bentak Eunhye keras

"Kau!,.. Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Berani sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku?" entah bagaimana bisa dalam kondisi seperti itu Yura bangkit dan menampar keras pipi Eunhye

"ya~,.. apa itu? Kau pikir kau bisa menarik perhatian Key dengan kaki terluka seperti itu? Jangan banyak berharap. Key bilang dia akan menjagaku selamanya." Dengan sengaja Yura yang melihat luka dikaki eunhye justru menginjaknya membuat rasa perih menjalar keseluruh tubuh Eunhye.

"Ayo , lakukan apapun yang kau mau, sakiti saja aku! Tapi jangan harap aku akan menyerah, aku takkan pernah melepaskan Key oppa demi wanita sepertimu!"

"Kau, ! dasar wanita murahan , kau pikir kau hebat bisa merebut key dariku? Wanita jalang tak tau diri",..

*PLaakkk akhirnya Eunhye berhasil melayangkan 1 tamparan keras ke wajah cantik Yura.

Tiba-tiba saja #blam, suara pintu terbanting dan sesorang memasuki ruang yang penuh ketegangan itu.

"Eunhye apa yang kau lakukan? Plakkk tamparan keras melayang ke pipi Eunhye dan yang sungguh membuatnya hancur tamparan itu berasal dari tangan Suamninya sendiri, Key oppa

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyakiti orang yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik seperti itu, Kenapa kau begitu tega?" Bentak Key keras

"Oppa,…. Kau, kau menamparku? Sungguh kau melakukan ini padaku? Oppa jahat, kau jahat aku benci padamu " dengan buliran air mata yang mulai mengalir deras di pipi Eunhye dia berlari keluar ruangan itu, mungkin kali itu untuk pertamakalinya dia merasakan Kehancuran yang begitu mengerikan.

"Aku, apa yang telah kulakukan?, bagaimana bisa aku memukulnya seperti itu,.. Eunhye tunggu " Key berusaha mengejar Eunhye tapi sungguh Eunhye berlari dengan begitu kencang

Sementara itu Minho masih menunggu di Lobi rumah sakit, dan tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang menangis berlari Keluar, meski ia ragu bahwa gadis itu adalah Eunhye Minho masih berusaha mengejarnya, tapi kekita keluar dari Rumah sakit sosok itu tak terlihat lagi, seperti ditelan oleh keramaian.

"Eunhye tunggu aku,… Mianhae jeongmal mianhae,.. *Buaaghhhh seketika Key yang tengah berlari kencang menghantam keras tubuh minho.

"Key? Jadi yeoja yang barusan itu benar eunhye? Ada apa dengannya ? apa yang kau lakukan padanya pabo saram !"

Hahahaha,.. mianhae reader segini dulu nih FFnya habis itak blongg ga ada Ide n' lagi pengen ngeditt poto Keyppa,.. . jadi Thanks for reading yah,..

*percaya ga percaya comment2 dari para readerlah yang membuatku semangat bikin nih FF, meski mungkin alur dan bahasanya sedikit kacau,.. huhuhu

Jadi bagi yang penasaran pada nasib Eunhye tunggu saja yah part selanjutnya,.. ^0^

Annyeong


End file.
